Detention Love
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Edward thinks back to when he found out who his future wife is. He remembers the shock when he found out that it was his English teacher. As he remembers, his wife, Bella, has a tiny little secret that she can't wait to share. Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Ok. I haven't really made any new stories. I've been busy a lot. Also with exams coming up and school almost ending, things are getting pretty tough. **

**Alright! I will only say this once. THIS IS MY STORY. I HAD WRITTEN IT BEFORE THEN I TOOK IT DOWN. ITS BEEN RE-WRITTEN.**

**Now, that's all done. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm nineteen years old and married. Now, I know what you're thinking. How could I be married at such a young age? Well, I'll tell you how it happened. Two years ago, I found out that my English teacher, Bella Swan, was my betrothed. I thought she was twenty four but she was actually sixteen. I was so confused and didn't understand how she became a teacher at a young age. Bella explained to me that she had graduated college at a young age. I remember the day that I had an oppurtunity to have sex with her but she turned me down. That was a low blow to my ego.

* * *

**~Flashback~ **

_I watched as my fucking hot teacher, Ms. Swan, stood in the front of the class and continued the lesson from yesterday. We were reading a book called "The Great Gatsby". It was pretty boring. Maybe because I never payed attention to whatever the class was reading. She was going over the homework from last night. Which I didn't do because I was busy sleeping and playing video games. _

_"Now, can anyone tell me the-" Ms. Swan was interrupted by an annoying voice._

_"Thanks for the good time last night, Eddie!" Tanya yelled._

_Everyone turned to look at me. Ms. Swan looked pissed. She hated being interrupted during class. I glared at Tanya. What the fuck is wrong with her? I'm a fucking virgin. I don't date. Everyone in the school knew that. I had to save that for the person that my parents set me up to marry. I don't know who I'm marrying. All I know was that it was some extremely smart girl that graduated college at the age of twelve. My thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Swan talking._

_Ms. Swan glared at Tanya. "Please go to the principal's office, Tanya. I will not have you interrupting my class whenever you want."_

_"But, Ms. Swan...I was just thanking Eddie-" I cut Tanya off.._

_"Stop calling me Eddie!" I yelled._

_Ms. Swan sighed. She looked at me. "Edward, please refrain from-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_Everyone gasped. I realized what I said. Ms. Swan looked shocked. I have never disrespected her. An angry expression appeared on her face. Oh, this is not good. She slammed her book on the desk. Ms. Swan shouted at Tanya to go to the principal's office. Tanya practically ran out the room. Ms. Swan was extremely mad at me as she came up to me. I just had to let my temper get the best of me._

_"Edward Cullen, you will have detention with me." Ms. Swan angrily said._

_My eyes widened. "WHAT?"_

_"Do you want to make it another day?"_

_"No."_

_"Good." Ms. Swan walked back to her desk._

_"Bitch." I muttered under my breath._

_"TOMORROW, EDWARD!"_

_My jaw dropped. How did she hear me? Fuck! My parents are so going to kill me. My sister, Alice, would just laugh at me. The bell rung. Everyone ran out the room. No one liked it when Ms. Swan got mad. I got out of my seat and walked out the room. Only to be called back by Ms. Swan. What the hell does she want now? I walked back in. She closed the door and locked it. Damn! Her legs are so long and slightly tan. I bet they would perfectly wrap around my-_

_"EDWARD!"_

_I snapped out of it "Huh?"_

_Ms. Swan rubbed her forehead. "This is why you're failing my class. You daydream to much."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Do you know why I called you back?"_

_"No."_

_"School just ended. And I decided to start your after school detention today."_

_"What! But I have baseball practice."_

_"I'm sorry, Edward. You know I hate punishing people but you disrespected me. I'll talk to your baseball coach after you leave. And I'll be calling your father as well."_

_I nodded. This was so unfair! I had a match tomorrow and I can't go because I have detention. I sat down at the desk in front of Ms. Swan's desk. I sighed. This is a nightmare! I watched as Ms. Swan sat at her desk typing on her laptop. God! Her breasts are so big. For a 24 year old, she is very busty. She has beautiful legs that go on forever. Lips that looked so kissable. Curves in all the right places. And she wonders why I'm failing her class. She distracts me._

_"Edward?" I heard her call my name._

_"Yeah?" I answered._

_"Is there a reason why your staring at my breasts?"_

_"Um...I was wondering if they were real."_

_I looked at her face. She just stared at me for a minute then laughed. Why is she laughing? Is she going to give me more dentention? All she did was shut her laptop off and stand up. She was very short too. Not as short as my sister, Alice because she was pixie like. Ms. Swan sat down on my desk. Oh dear god! Fuck me! I could feel my cock straining against my jeans. All she had to do was open her legs, take her panties off, and let me fuck her sideways._

_Ms. Swan looked at me. "They are real. And you aren't the first guy to ask me that."_

_"Really?" I asked in disbelief._

_"Yup."_

_"You sound so much like a teenager. Its so strange."_

_"That's because I am a teenager."_

_"Ha! You're playing with me, aren't you?"_

_But, I saw the look on her face. She was completely serious. My eyes widened. She had to be lying. There was no way that Ms. Swan was a teenager. Absoultely no fucking way!_

_"What? No, you're not."_

_"Yes, I am. I'm only sixteen."_

_"Sixteen? That's impossible! You're a teacher." I shouted._

_Ms. Swan chuckled. "Edward, have you ever heard of a girl from Forks that graduated college before she was twelve?"_

_I nodded my head. Of course I did. That girl was my future wife. If only I knew how she looked like. Ms. Swan got up and went to get something from her desk. She came back and handed me a newspaper. It was dated back 4 years ago. I looked up at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes and turned the page. I read the article._

_FORKS YOUNGEST COLLEGE GRADUATE COMES HOME!_

_TWELVE YEAR OLD, BELLA SWAN, COMES HOME AFTER GRADUATING DARTMOUTH 3 WEEKS AGO. BELLA SWAN IS THE YOUNGEST GIRL TO EVER GRADUATE COLLEGE IN THE WORLD. AT THE AGE OF 7, SHE WAS ALREADY IN 8TH GRADE. SHE GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL AT THE AGE OF 10. NOW SHE'S BACK AFTER 2 YEARS OF ATTENDING COLLEGE. SHE WILL PURSUE HER DREAMS OF BECOMING AN ENGLISH TEACHER AT FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. MS. SWAN ALREADY HAS SOME STUDENTS THAT WANT TO BE TAUGHT BY HER. ALL WE CAN SAY IS "WELCOME HOME, BELLA SWAN"._

_My eyes widened. My teacher was the Bella Swan that everyone talked about? Whoa! She's my future wife? Did she know that we were going to get married? I looked up at Ms. Swan. She smiled at me. I couldn't believe it. This was unbelievable. She grabbed the newspaper and tossed it to her desk._

_"Wow! I mean...wow!" Was all I could say._

_"I know. Everyone who meets me are surprised that I'm very smart." Ms. Swan said._

_"You don't feel intimidated by everyone else?"_

_It was a bad question to ask. Ms. Swan looked at her hands. A sad expression on her face. I felt guilty for asking that question._

_"I do actually. All the teachers here always call me a child. They tell me that I have a lot to learn. But, I don't know what they mean. I already know every subject, equation, and language this world has! What more is there to learn?"_

_"Ms. Swan-"_

_"You can call me Bella. No point in being respectful."_

_"Bella, they are just jealous of you. Here you are, a 16 year old teacher with a great body, teaching English classes that every student is passing. With the exception of me. They hate the fact that you're young still. They hate that all you're students are eager to learn. They're just jealous. Don't let them get to you."_

_Bella smiled at me. I touched her cheek. She leaned into it. I stood up. She followed my movements. I cupped her cheek and leaned forward. Our lips met. A small spark flew as we kissed. I think that my parents made the best decision of their lives. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and laid her down on her desk. She moaned as she felt my erection through my jeans. I was about to unbutton her shirt when she stopped me and broke the kiss._

_"Edward...stop...we can't." Bella said as she sat up._

_I pulled back. "Why not?"_

_"Edward, you're my student and I'm you're teacher. I could get fired for having a relationship with you."_

_"What's the real reason? Because I know that being my teacher wouldn't stop you."_

_Bella looked away. "I...I have my reasons."_

_I kissed her neck and whispered. "We could sneak around. No one has to know."_

_"I'm sorry but I can't."_

_I stared at her. She didn't know that I was her future husband. And I realized that rejection sucks. I sighed. I moved away from her, not wanting to be near her at the moment. I took out my IPod and listened to my music. In the corner of my eye, Bella had gone back to her desk then started typing in her laptop again. This was going to be a very long detention today and tomorrow. Can my life get any worse?_

_**The Next Day**_

_My coach and dad were pissed at me. Bella...Ms. Swan called them to tell them about my two day dentention with her. Coach said that if I got another detention, I would get kicked off the team. So, here I am, in detention. It's the second day of my detention. I was lucky enough not to get 3 days of detention. That would really suck. Ms. Swan didn't come in today. I wonder if it had to do with what happened yesterday. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Ms. Swan came in. I noticed that she was hiding her face. What was that about?_

_"Ms. Swan?"_

_She looked up. For some reason, her hair was covering her right eye. That's strange. She never hides her face. Her hair was always in a bun or in a clip. But, never covering her face. Did something happen to her? I was really worried now._

_"Oh! Edward. I forgot you were here." Ms. Swan said._

_I raised an eyebrow. "Detention. Remember?"_

_"Right. Sorry. I totally forgot about that. Um...did the sub assign the homework that I told her about?"_

_Ms. Swan was going to be pissed when I told her the truth. She hates it when subs never did as she asked._

_"Nope. We had a free period."_

_"Damn bitch." Ms. Swan muttered._

_I smirked. "I don't think a teacher should curse in front of her students, Ms. Swan."_

_I knew that I was going too far. Ms. Swan sighed angrily. She had her hands on her desk. I could tell that she wasn't happy at the moment._

_"Edward, please keep your comments to yourself! I'm not in the mood right now!"_

_"Oh! So, was yesterday the day you were in the mood? Because I remember-" I was cut off._

_"Edward, nothing happened! Just drop it!"_

_I slammed my hands on my desk. Ms. Swan jumped but didn't turn around. I walked over to her and made her look at me. But, she didn't. She refused to look at me. I slammed her on top of her desk. Ms. Swan...fuck it...Bella noticed how pissed I was. I felt her shake in fear. I wanted to smirk but I was mad at the moment. She was pissing me off. I hated how she was treating me._

_I glared at her. "Nothing happened? Really? You and I both know that's a loud of bullshit. Something did happened between us, Bella. And you can't tell me it was nothing. I know you felt that spark between us. Don't just come here and lie to my face. Don't fucking pretend that it was nothing!"_

_By the time I was done, Bella was silently crying. Tears were falling from her eyes. I wanted to care. But, my anger was clouding my mind and I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty for making her cry._

_"Please." Bella whispered._

_"Please what?" I angrily asked._

_"Stop yelling at me."_

_I was about to respond when I noticed something on Bella's face. There was something purple under right eye. I moved her hair away from her eye. Bella tried to stop me but I grabbed her wrists and held them with one hand. I tried to wipe whatever Bella had under her eye but it only got bigger. My eyes widened. She had a black eye. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the make up away. Bella tried to get away from me but I didn't let her move. Who the fuck would hit a woman? An underage woman to be exact._

_After seeing her black eye, my anger melted away. I let go of her wrists. She tried to push me away. I didn't budge. Bella knew that I wouldn't move. So, she just gave up._

_"Bella, what happened to you're eye?" I gently asked as I lightly touched her black eye._

_"I fell." Bella said softly._

_I looked at her. Bella knew that I wasn't buying that lie. She looked away from me._

_"Please don't lie to me. I promise that I won't get angry this time. Just tell me the truth." I whispered._

_Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her next words were unexpected to me. "James Hunter."_

_I froze. James Hunter? The gym teacher? I only knew him because he was my baseball coach. Bella started to cry. I held her to my chest. I swear I will beat the shit out of him when I see him again. I kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, I couldn't resist. I started kissing her face. Bella looked at me as I kissed her cheek then the corner of her lips. We stared at each other. I didn't know if I should continue._

_Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and crashed our lips together. I felt myself getting hard. Bella noticed because she moaned. My smile grew bigger. She was giving in. I unbuttoned her shirt. Her breasts were in full display in front of me. A black bra was the only thing in my way. And the way it looked against her skin made it more sexier. I started kissing her breasts. Bella whimpered. I knew what she wanted. Before I could take off her bra, the door opened. I shot away from Bella. My erection went away when I saw my dad standing there with the principal. Fuck! Bella will get fired because of this. She stood up and buttoned up her shirt._

_"What is going on here, Ms. Swan?" Principal Dansky asked angrily._

_"I-I-I...um..." Bella couldn't say anything._

_I wasn't going to let her get fired. "Its my fault."_

_Principal Dansky looked at me. "What is?"_

_"I forced Ms. Swan to kiss me."_

_Carlisle looked at me in shock. "Edward, how could you disrespect your own teacher? She's much older than you!"_

_"Actually, I'm sixteen." Bella quietly said._

_"SIXTEEN?"_

_Principal Dansky slapped his hand on his forehead "Mr. Cullen, please meet Bella Swan."_

_Carlisle looked at Bella in shock. She blushed a lovely red. I tried not to smile. I'm guessing that he never knew how my future wife looked like. My dad came up to us. He smiled. Why was he smiling? Did he know about this? Principal Dansky was also smiling. So was Bella. I'm so confused. WHY WERE THEY SMILING?_

_"Why is everyone smiling?" I asked._

_Carlisle chuckled. "Looks like the plan worked."_

_"What plan?"_

_"You're mother and I didn't know how to introduce you to you're future wife. So, why not just put you in her class? After we did, you still were clueless."_

_Bella continued. "I had Tanya shout out a lie to get you angry and to disrespect me."_

_"That way, I would get detention and I would find out that you were my future wife." I finished._

_"Yeah. That's pretty much it. But, man! It took five months to actually have you figure it out." Principal Dansky said._

_Bella turned to me. "You aren't upset that I never told you, are you?"_

_I smiled and grabbed Bella's hands "Of course not. Nothing can make me upset. I'm happy that I get to marry you."_

_Bella smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried that-"_

_I pulled her into a kiss. Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I can't believe I was going to marry this girl. The same girl that I've been fantasizing about for months. Not only did she have a great body but she was a year younger than me. Which was perfect. I already had feeling for Bella. I wonder if she had any for me. We heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart. _

_Bella blushed. I just chuckled. Carlisle told us that we should go tell the family that we're finally together. We agreed and were about to leave when Principal Dansky stopped us. He was looking at Bella._

_"Bella, how did you get a black eye?" Principal Dansky asked._

_Bella didn't know if she should tell. So, I did it for her "Coach Hunter hit her."_

_"What! Bella, is he telling the truth?"_

_"Yes." Bella whispered._

_"Why would Edward's baseball coach hit you, Bella?" Carlisle asked._

_"Because I kept Edward from baseball practice and a baseball game. Coach Hunter also wanted me to go out with him but I kept turning him down."_

_Principal Dansky sighed. "I'll deal with James later. Right now, we have to discuss this arranged marriage between you two."_

**~Flashback Ends~**

* * *

And we did talk about the arrange marriage between Bella and I. We had to keep it secret until the end of the year. Bella liked the idea but I didn't. All the guys in my class kept flirting with her. I had to control myself from kicking their asses. Our families were happy that we were finally together. They immediately starting planning the wedding. While they did, Bella and I spent a lot of time together. She was always at my house. I remember when Bella and I were about to fuck each other when my fourteen year old sister came in. Alice scared herself and us. It was a funny memory.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Bella and I were sharing kisses. My parents were downstairs. They trusted us not to do anything. But, we didn't promise anything. We almost got caught once but Bella had fast reflexes. She was amazing. I'm was glad that I was marrying her. I started kissing her more passionately. She knew what I wanted and straddled my waist. I grabbed her ass. She moaned and grinded herself against my now hard erection. I broke the kiss and attacked her neck. Bella started taking my shirt off when the door opened. We heard someone scream. Bella screamed back. Alice shut the door then opened it again._

_"What the hell!" Alice screamed._

_"Alice, get out!" I yelled._

_"Mom! Dad! There's a girl in Edward's room!"_

_My parents came running upstairs. Bella got off of me and sat down. She whispered something to get rid of my erection. I kissed her cheek just as my parents came in. They noticed Bella and laughed. Alice looked confused._

_Esme put her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, meet Edward's future wife, Bella. Bella, meet your future sister-in-law Alice."_

_Alice's jaw dropped. "Edward's future wife? He's getting married?"_

_"Yes he is, sweetheart. Bella is also his English teacher." Carlisle said._

_"SHE'S OLDER THAN HIM?"_

_"No! Bella's only sixteen!" Esme reassured her._

_"How? She's a teacher!"_

_Bella giggled. "I'm very smart. I graduated college when I was twelve."_

_Alice gasped. "You're that girl that my school has a picture of in the hall of fame!"_

_"Yeah. That's me."_

_Alice ran over to her and hugged her. "Yay! I finally get the sister that I always wanted."_

_I glared at her. "Hey! You have a brother."_

_"A worse one at that."_

_"That's it!"_

_I chased her. Alice squealed and tried running from me. Esme, Bella, and Carlisle just laughed as we ran around the house. They watched us the whole time. We were very amusing to them. After awhile, Alice and I fell to the ground. We were exhausted. Bella came over to me and kissed my forehead. I pulled her into my arms. Alice, Bella, and I laid there on the ground. We started talking about the future with Esme and Carlisle._

**~Flashback Ends~**

* * *

Another memory I remembered was when Bella's older brothers came to visit. They scared the shit out of me. Emmett and Jasper Swan were also extremely smart. They graduated college at the age of twelve too. Emmett was married to Rosalie Hale. She was beautiful but intimidating. She wasn't a blonde bimbo as I thought. But, we found out that she was friends with , Tanya Denali. The same Tanya that was in my english class. Tanya was trying so hard to get me to sleep with her but I ignored her. She got pissed that I rejected her. Then, she found out from Rosalie about Bella and I.

Tanya decided to tell the whole school about Bella being sixteen and that she's getting married to me. Rosalie got pissed that her best friend would do something like that to her sister-in-law. Rosalie beat the shit out of Tanya. We never got bothered by her again. It was funny. But, let's get back to the memory when I met Bella's brothers. I will never forget that day.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Bella was on top of me moving up and down my cock. Her breasts looked so delicious. I moaned and held her waist. Our wedding was a month away. We couldn't wait that long and gave our virginities to each other three weeks ago. Since then, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I'm surprised that with all the sex we've been doing, she hasn't gotten pregnant yet. Of course, we're being safe. We had talked about kids. Bella and I wanted to have a child but we didn't know when._

_"Edward! Ooh! This feels so good!" Bella moaned._

_I smirked. "That's right, baby. Fucking ride my cock like the dirty slut you are."_

_"So close. So fucking close!"_

_I pushed her down on the bed and fucked the hell out of her. Bella clawed at my back. She loved getting fucked roughly. I felt us getting close. I knew it was time. I rubbed her clit. Bella widened her legs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I haven't gotten this deep before._

_"Cum for me, baby. Milk my cock!"_

_"Edward! Oh! Yes! Yes! AHH!"_

_Her walls clenched around my cock. Making us cum at the same time. I growled out as my sperm filled her pussy. Bella went limp. We were both tired. I pulled out of her. We groaned at the loss of contact. I laid down next to her. That was the most intense sex that weve ever had. _

_"BELLA! THERE ARE TWO GUYS HERE THAT ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Alice screamed._

_Bella got off the bed to get dressed. I did the same thing. I wonder who these guys were. They better be related to her. I didn't want to lose her to some other guy. Bella kissed my lips and dragged me downstairs. I noticed the guys standing near the front door. One was very muscular and tall. The other one wasn't as muscular as the other and wasn't as tall too but was short either. Bella let go of my hand and ran down the stairs. The guys turned to look at her. She jumped into their arms. They all laughed and smiled. I walked down the rest of the steps and stood next to Alice._

_"Emmett, Jasper what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked._

_The big one chuckled. "Did you really think that we would let our baby sister get married without us there?"_

_My eyes widened. Baby sister? That would mean...these two were her older brothers. Holy shit! I was going to get killed by them. Alice patted my shoulder. She tried to calm me down. It was not working. It actually made me more nervous. Alice sighed and went back to texting on her phone._

_"I know you wouldn't. But, I wasn't expecting you this early!"_

_"Do you want us to leave?" The small one asked._

_"No! Oh!" Bella turned to look at us. "Emmett, Jasper, this is my future husband, Edward, and my future sister-in-law, Alice. Edward, Alice, these are my brothers. They also graduated college at the age of twelve."_

_The small one smiled at us. "Hello, I'm Jasper. I'm eighteen years old..." He looked at Alice. "...and currently single."_

_Bella chuckled. So did the big one. Which I'm guessing is Emmett._

_Emmett looked at us. "Hi, I'm Emmett. I'm twenty years old and married to Rosalie Hale. So, don't worry about me hitting on you're sister."_

_I nodded. "As you know, I'm Edward. I'm seventeen years old and engaged to your sister. This is my little sister, Alice. And she's fourteen!"_

_Jasper stayed quiet. Bella whispered something in his ear. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Emmett towered over me. Oh god! He was going to kill me._

_Emmett glared at me. "What are your intentions with my baby sister? Are you having sex?"_

_"Emmett!" Jasper and Bella yelled and hit the back of his head._

_"OW! What the fuck?"_

_Alice looked away from her phone. She noticed Jasper and started ogling him. I sighed. She better not get a crush on him. He's four years old than her! They can't date. I forbid it! Bella must've noticed because she elbowed me in the stomach. I groaned. Emmett and Jasper laughed._

_Jasper slapped my back. "Edward, let me give you a tip. Don't EVER piss Bella off."_

_"W-Why?" I asked._

_"Because she's as strong as Emmett. And I don't think you would want him to kill you." _

_I looked at Bella. She gave me a smirk. I gulped. Emmett let out a booming laugh._

_"Thanks, I guess." I said._

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

We all became friends after that. Jasper did start dating Alice. Which pissed me off. Bella assured me that he was gentleman and wouldn't force Alice into anything. It made me feel better. They did get married after dating for two years. Rosalie and Emmett had a child a month after Bella and I were married. They had a son named Christian Swan. Bella found out she was pregnant the day before our wedding. We had a daughter named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Alice and Jasper had twins named Delilah and Lillian Swan.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

I shot out of my chair and ran upstairs. Was something wrong with Bella? Renesmee? Is she dieing? What's wrong with my wife and daughter? I got into the bedroom. I saw the bathroom light on. I walked into the bathroom. Bella was on the floor crying. I went to her side.

"Love, is everything alright? What happened?" I asked.

"Everything's fine. But, you might get mad." Bella cried.

"Mad about what?"

Bella handed me something. I took it in my hands. It was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. I looked at my wife. She was pregnant again. I closed my eyes. I realized why she would think I was mad. I tilted her head up. She looked into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lips. Bella moaned. I broke the kiss.

"You're not mad?" Bella asked.

I looked at her with a confused expression. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"That I'm pregnant again."

"Bella, I'm not mad that you're pregnant. I'm happy that were having another baby."

"Babies."

"What?"

"We're having twins."

"H-How do you know?"

"Rosalie thought she was pregnant and took me to the doctors. He wanted me to take a test to so she wouldn't feel alone. He confirmed that I was having twins. Rosalie isn't pregnant. She's happy about it but more happy about becoming an aunt again. I had to make sure that he was telling the truth and he is." Bella explained.

I chuckled. "Another plan?"

"Yup."

"Well then. I guess all that's left is..."

I crashed my lips to Bella's. She moaned. God! I love her. I took off her robe. She was already naked under it. Bella pulled my shorts and boxers down. My erection sprang to life. I entered her. We moaned. I started to move in and out of her. We've had sex all over the house but never on the bathroom floor. My dick has gotten bigger over the last two years. Bella wasn't complaining because she loved it.

I felt Bella moan my name out as she cummed on my dick. I spilled my seed inside of her and moaned her name. We catched our breaths and kissed. I loved her so much right now. I pulled out of her. Bella put her robe back on. I pulled my shorts and boxers back up. We walked into the hall when we were attacked by our two year old daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Alice said I was gonna be a big sistew." Renesmee said happily.

Renesmee still couldn't pronounce her r's. But, that's why they call it the terrible twos. We just found it adorable.

"You are, sweetheart. Will you help mommy take care of them?" Bella said.

"Yeah!"

"Nessie, Uncle Emmett will be here to pick you up for the sleep over. Go get your stuff ready." I said.

Renesmee ran back into her room. I hugged Bella as she walked back into the room. She started to get dressed. I followed her. The doorbell rang. I walked downstairs and opened the door. My brother-in-law had balloons and a giant teddy bear in his hands. I laughed. He always knew how to give the best gifts at the right time.

"Hey, Em." I let him in.

Emmett came in and put the stuff on the coffee table."Hey, baby brother. I hear your having twins. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. How's Christian?"

"He's fine. Rosalie can't wait to have Nessie over. Where is that ball of energy?"

Before I could answer, Renesmee came running down the stairs. "Uncle Emmy!"

"Nessie!" Emmett said with the same amount of energy

Renesmee ran into Emmett's arms. He kissed her cheek. He said goodbye to me then shouted his goodbye to Bella. She shouted her goodbye to him too. Then, they left the house. Well, that went well. Bella came back downstairs. She saw the presents and laughed. Bella came over to me. I hugged her then kissed the top of her head.

"Emmett never fails to impress." Bella said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, he does. So, want to go baby shopping?"

"Edward! I'm only 2 months pregnant. We have to wait until Alice wants to go. Remember when we went shopping for Nessie?"

Of course I remember. And I rather not get into it.

"Oh, be quiet!" I pouted.

Bella laughed and kissed my lips. "How about a date instead?"

I nodded. Who would believe that you could find love in detention? Especially to you're fucking hot sixteen year old English teacher? I'm lucky that my parents had this arrange marriage for me. Or I would be miserable right now. All I have to say is I LOVE MY PARENTS!

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Don't care?**

**Please review.**

**And to those who have been reading "Divorce or Affair", I will be updating it soon. Don't worry about it. You will get you're update.**


End file.
